Camping Trip
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: After the trip to the zoo Bruce lets Terry and Matt camp out on the Wayne Manor grounds so Matt can watch the bats.


Camping Trip

Acethebatdog2039

Setting: Post RotJ & _Family Trip_; Rated: K+; One Shot

Summary: After the trip to the zoo Bruce lets Terry and Matt camp out on the Wayne Manor grounds so Matt can watch the bats.

Disclaimer: Batman Beyond and its characters are not mine. The only ones that belong to me are the ones I made up.

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

At first Matt wasn't sure about Ace. The dog was huge he was bigger than Matt! He even looked mean. But, Terry said that he was a good dog, just a little overprotective of Mister Wayne. Sitting in the kitchen with Mister Wayne as Terry made dinner Ace brought a ball to nine year old. "He wants to play," Wayne said looking down at the dog. "You can play with him. We'll call you for dinner." Matt looked at Terry. The older McGinnis brother nodded, the boy climbed off the bar stool at the island of the kitchen chasing after the dog. Bruce looked over at Terry. "We've never had a dog, Bruce. We're apartment kids."

Matt laughed as he threw the tennis ball in the backyard where the tent Terry had set up before he started dinner. "You're not that scary," Matt patted Ace's head. The dog dropped the ball at Matt's feet. Matt picked it up tossing it further than he did before. "Go get it Ace!" The dog barked running after his ball. They played for over a half hour before Terry poked his head out the door calling them in for dinner. Ace dropped the ball following Matt and Terry into the kitchen. Ace went to lay down on his giant pillow near the window. Matt went to sit at the kitchen island next to Mister Wayne.

Terry put a glass of milk in front of Matt and a cup of coffee in front of Wayne. Matt tried to sit up a little straighter like Mister Wayne; Mom always said that he should sit up more. Terry placed two plates in front them both. While they both sat at the kitchen island Terry sat on one of the kitchen countertops. Matt's feet were swinging as he ate his dinner keeping an eye on his brother. It was a good thing they weren't at home Mom would yell at Terry for eating on the countertop, but Mister Wayne didn't seem to care.

When they were done eating Terry took all their plates and shooed Matt off to wash his hands. The two men spoke in hushed whispers. Ace followed behind the boy as he found one of the many bathrooms in the manor. He wasn't sure what they were talking about. Grownups.

Later that night Terry set up a small fire not far from the tent. "Can Ace stay with us?" Matt asked looking over his bat book with his little headlamp that Terry gave him. He looked up blinding his brother. Terry's eyes closed at the light. "Sure. I don't see why not." With a fire going the two McGinnis boys sat back. "Did Dad teach you how to do that?" Matt asked quietly. Terry looked over from the fire to his brother. "He did, yeah." Matt moved a little closer to his brother. "Can you teach me?" Terry put his arm around his brother. "Yeah, if you want."

Matt wanted ghost stories while they waited for the bats. Terry told him a few, after a while he started telling stories he heard from their mother, mostly ones about their father. With the fire dying down and the lights in Wayne Manor finally out Matt was the first one to hear the rustle of something. Ace had his head in Matt's lap he heard the noise as well. "Terry!" Matt grabbed his brother's arm. His older brother grunted. "They're here!"

It was sometime after four am when all the bats left the cave along the side of the mountain they were camping on. Matt yawned crawling into the sleeping bag that his brother had laid out for him. "Hey Terry," Matt asked, Ace followed behind his bother into the tent. "What's up, Matt?" Terry zipped up the tent.

Ace laid next to Matt with his head on Matt's chest. The dog's head fell in time with the boy's breathes. "Do you think Dad would have like this?" Terry looked over from his own sleep bag before he turned the lantern off. "I think so. Don't think he would have like that I had you up at four in the morning." Matt laughed a little. "Terry," his voice was getting sleepily. "Yeah Matt?" Terry knew sleeping on the ground was going to hurt in the morning, but this was for his baby brother. "You gonna make breakfast in the morning?" Terry shook his head. "Go to sleep Matt."

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**


End file.
